The Four Elements
by The Second Author
Summary: Just an average world today, living in the same world we live in and they think superpowers is fictional. Or is it?
1. The Accident

**The Four Elements**

I could not take another bite, I was far from stuffed but I had other things on my mind. I had my final exam tomorrow and if I flunked again, I had summer school to look forward to. I had not studied one bit, but I couldn't care less. I never liked science, no matter how much it had to do with sports. I was tempted to revise, but as well as my exam, I had an assessment at my football club and with this approval, I will have lots of opportunities. Football or Revision? My choice was obvious, I will revise later. Maybe.

'Ben, get up, your friends are here, early' yelled my mum  
'Ok' I replied. 8 already I thought. I was scared, my head shaking, I was going to fail, I forgot all about revising. Mr hill was going to kill me. There is no exaggerating when I say this as well, I failed all of his other exams and if I... And that was when I realised, I had the practise exam in my bag. I quickly changed into my uniform and ran down stairs grazing my elbow on the way down but that was the least of my worries. my main priority was getting my friends to help me, or even trust them with this.

On the walk to school, I gradually explained my situation to them all including all the reasons they should help and avoiding the consequences. Zeke and Triston never really cared about Hill but Secura was afraid of anything below a B. She wasn't going through with it but that still didn't stop Zeke and Triston. It's times like this when you are happy you have terrible people for friends.

So, 3 minutes left until the exam finishes, I have put one word answers for nearly everything and I was sweating like a pig. My head slowly turned in between Zeke and Triston and they were holding back their laughs like their lives depended on it. i then turned to Secura who i had never seen so upset. The shame that she saw in me was piercing. I tried not to look but i could see her staring at me in the corner of my eye.

'Time is up, pens down' Mr Hill spoke with a firm voice making sure that the students would do what he says. Nobody dared to challenge him but the look in some eyes were clear anger. The teachers began to wander the room collecting papers from all the students and when he came to collect my work he gave me an intense glare. He then whispered in my ear 'Good luck'

'Alright, now' said Zeke. 'He isn't here'  
'Good, lets do what we need and go' I said.  
'Don't be such a baby' he replied. Triston then burst through the door loud and proud. he grabbed my practise test and swapped it. He was so casual, it was like he was used to it. He laughed at us when he saw the shock on our face.  
'What are you doing' Secura whispered at us loudly. We all were shocked that she even dared to show up but she only came to say one thing. 'Hurry up, Hill is coming' We all jumped up and ran to anywhere that looked like a place of hiding. If only Zeke had not locked the door we might have got out alright. Mainly because Triston caught on some of the chemicals.  
Gases began to spread and we were starting to suffocate. The key, nowhere in sight through the fog but I managed to stay standing for long enough to see Secura collapse. I was too weak to yell for help but using his last breath Triston screamed, then fell to the floor. I managed to stay up the longest to see secura burst like a balloon, leaving a pool of water. I still to this day don't know if i collapsed due to the gases or shock.

'His vitals'? a distant voice echoed.  
'Normal'  
'What was all that we saw before'?  
'I don't know, but he wasn't the only one'  
What do you mean'?  
'Well he and his friends have all go...' the voices faded into the background and I fell asleep once more. To this day, i can't remember anything later in the year 2011.


	2. Developing

'Look I know that you won't wake up but it is my birthday so you can wake up…' the words began to merge into blubbering and then into infinite tears bursting out. This was the earliest memory of my rebirth but more on this detail later. Honestly, I don't remember to much detail about what happened because it wasn't how you would expect it to go. None of the whole 'it was amazing re-joining earth' or anything like that, all I remember is waking up just like waking up from bed in the morning. The only big thing happening is my entire family, grandma, grandad, uncle, brother, all bursting through the door getting in line for a hug.

So not what I was expecting, just a casual drive home, quiet, lots of tension in the air. Nobody would dare to open their mouth. Every now and again, you would jolt in your seat as my mom braked heavily. Finally my brother dared to speak. 'So how did you do in your chemistry test' he chuckled as he spoke each word. Unfortunately that did not bring up any conversation so I guessed it was my turn. 'How are the others'? I asked. My parents glanced at each other and we entered another quiet session.

Luckily after about 5 minutes of awkward silence my dad replied but now that I look back at it I wish the quiet had kept. 'Triston is fine, but Zeke is still in a coma'.

'Still' I relied. For some reason I was not as shocked as I should have been. I think it is because he did not mention Secura. I wanted to ask but something tells me that it wasn't brought up for a reason. I was so scared for her that it was about to burst out but before I had chance to speak, my dad began to talk again. However, it felt like he hadn't stopped, he continued his sentence from the last one. 'Secura' he stated. 'Well, don't you want to know where she is'? 'WELL'! He began to yell. I didn't dare talk back to him, but I had to. 'What, where, is she, err…'

'They haven't seen her, for an entire 6 months' his yelling began to get louder 'it is your fault that she might be de…' he stopped, it looked like it hurt him to just speak the word. 'They haven't found her just because you might have got a bad mark in chemistry'.

We finally arrived home, but strangely I wasn't greeted by anyone. No 'WELCOME BACK' surprises or anything, just, normal. I was curious and upset. My dad made sure that I would feel guilty about Secura and it worked. If I just accepted a detention, then none of this would be happening. What to do but sob in my room. I turned on the T.V hoping that it would cheer me up and take my mind of it but the top news headline, Teacher and Pupil go missing. Teacher, I mean Mr Hill, how, when, how did he get involved. I then remembered he was the reason we got scared and knocked the chemicals over. What happened to him, and Secura?

At first my intentions were to blame it on Mr Hill. I punched a hole in my door aggravated by him. This was his fault, and he deserves to be dead. I thought very loudly, my facial expressions gave each word away very easily. I could still hear the lovely voice of Secura in my head. 'Damn it, ahhhhhhh, why, why did you do this, I hate you'! I didn't know who I was yelling at, all I knew was that I was angry and worried.

I decided to take a nice long, hot shower. I hoped it would wash away my anger but every little thing I saw or did made me angrier. When I looked at the steamed up window, I could only see Secura's face staring at me. It blended into the steam. I thought it was just my imagination, so I shut my eyes and re-opened them only to see a normal window. In a way I was glad, I don't know why, but I just… was.

I finally rinsed off though and stepped out still thinking about Secura. I began to cry, sob. I fell to the floor, slowly pulling myself onto the toilet seat and sat down. My thoughts were short but affective. I then began to pull myself to my feet and went to the sink. I ran a quick bowl of cold water and washed away my tears. For the final time I dipped my hands in the sink, closed my eyes and threw it at my face. I then opened my eyes at the water and went to pull the plug.

'AHHHHH' a scream of pain pounded against my ears. I didn't know who it was. I sounded close but, there was nobody near me. I looked around to make sure. I opened the window to see if anybody was hurt. I then believed myself mad, that I was just hearing things. But my instinct told me otherwise, it was too loud and real to be my imagination. I slowly moved back to the sink, looking in all directions for somebody to make an appearance. I looked back at the sink and went to pull the plug when… Secura?

She was there, right in front of me, in the sink, staring straight into my eyes. I couldn't blink in fear of her leaving. It wasn't like you might think, she wasn't merged into the water, nor was she climbing out of the water. She didn't even have a body, but just her face, looking at me. No water face, just her normal, Flesh face. She didn't speak, and I did nothing close to breaking the silence until.

'Ben' Yelled Triston. He burst through the door. He sounded scared, but excited. I quickly glanced at him and then looked back only to see Secura had gone. This time was more real than ever. 'Did, did you see her'? I asked anxiously

'Who' Triston replied

'Never… mind' I paused, like my mind had got the better of me.

'Well, dude, you gotta check this out, ya know how in the lab we got shit on us, well it has done sumin man'. I was confused, I didn't know what to say but 'what are you talking about'.

'Check out this shit' he said. Triston then held out his hand, holding nothing more than a dead flower. I was, I don't know, but it would have been good to know that one of us wasn't crazy. The flower then slowly began to grow and grow until 'THERE IS A TREE IN MY HOUSE'! I screamed at him. I was scared but jealous.

'Look' I said. I was about to continue when Triston screams in my ear. 'What' I yelled back at him. I then realised he didn't really need to give me details, but only to point at my arm, which was somehow on fire. I only remember passing out.

2 hours later, I awoke to 'BEN'! My dad woke me up screaming, angry as hell at me. I didn't know what I had done this time but I could tell it wasn't good. 'What happened'?

'You tell me'. My dad replied almost instantly. He then pointed at where the house used to be, but only ashes sit there now.


End file.
